Krystal McCloud (BF32)
Krystal McCloud is a member of the Star Fox team, and also the wife of the squadron leader, Fox McCloud. Bigraphy Krystal was born on planet Cerinia, where her mother and father were killed during the planets destruction. She then joined Starfox, serving as a pilot and the teams' telepath. 2 years later after the events in Command, she married Fox McCloud and had one child, a son named Marcus. Star Fox After being rescued by Fox in Starfox Adventures, served as the team's telepath as seen in Starfox Assault when the squadron was battling in the Aparoid Wars. She was generally respected by the rest of the team, and even had a romantic relationship with Fox McCloud. Later life 2 years after she married Fox, they moved to an unknown forest planet, a place where they hoped they would finally find peace. However, due to a surprise mission, they set a course for Corneria. Along they way, they stopped on another unknown planet to rest. Reminiscing their earlier days in the Star Fox team, Krystal began to worry about once again separating from Fox. Fox assured her, telling her that nothing would happen as long as they were together. Asleep in her bed, Krystal experienced a vision of Andross's return in a dream she was having, disturbed by how real it seemed. She feared that this was indeed a sign of Andross's rebirth. Not too long after, while Fox was away on Corneria to meet with Peppy Hare, Krystal discovered she was pregnant with what was soon to be Marcus McCloud. Indeed however her vision came true, but somehow Andross had a clone body and possibly more, this triggered another Lylat war although strangely the former home base of Andross Venom had no sign of the Venomian Army or Andross at all, this started worrying Krystal awfully as she said to Peppy who now was the current General of the Cornarian Army that she has always knew that he would come back to haunt the Lylat system. Four weeks later on board the Great Fox, Andross made an ambush on the Star Fox team and brutally damaged the ship and attempted to lure Fox into his death but was not deceived by his foul actions, so he ordered the ship to hyperspace out of the trap and so they did but during the battle Andross said to Fox that he only wanted to take what was rightfully his, meaning Krystal and her unborn child, Fox had to hide her until he could find Andross and kill him and destroy the Venomian Army, so Fox sent Krystal to the planet Gev, an oasis with grassy plains and towering spires which she had been for a week until she was nearly kidnapped by a spy who threatens to kill her if she did not go to Andross but successfully had Fox arrive in time to rescue her from abduction. Fox knew that he was being spied on by a Cornarian agent who had information on Krystal's whereabouts, and told Andross so that he could get payed by him but immediately Fox knew that the agent was up to something and threatened to injure him so the agent told him about the plot to abduct Krystal so Fox reached to Gev and just when Krystal was brawling with the Venomian assassin who had a tranquilizer to knock her out but gets shot by Fox who immediately barges into her room and came to her aid and Fox told her that she was no longer safe there and they left the next day, but Fox knew he had to be with her at all times. Category:Star Fox team